Avatar: Saving the Heart
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Ultimate Girl/Lady Lujin was badly injured and she has requested that they bring her to Elementia where Korra ends up healing her. And then Lujin finds out about what's going on in her world. New project for the Legion.


**Okay I am a double fan and writing a long needed fanfic. LOSH and LOK**

Korra was exhausted and suffering from her memories of being kidnapped by the bloodbender and rescued. It was terrifying and she didn't know how long she could take this. She tossed and turned before throwing the blankets off of her form and making her way outside to the cool night air. She perched on the edge of the cliffs and felt the salty spray of the ocean as it beat against the rocks.

She took a deep breath he heart thudding in her chest as the visions refused to let her be. She wrapped her arms around her legs fighting back tears of suppressed fear. Everyone was asleep and they were safe and she was safe…scared but safe. Korra looked up to the sky looking at the bright stars.

It was then that her eyes narrowed on one star in particular. Something was off about it. She tilted her head and watched it…was it…growing? No. It was…falling directly towards Airbender Island. The young Avatar jumped up and ran as fast as she could back to the temples.

"TENZIN!" she shouted, alerting the airbender to awakeness. At the sound of desperation in her voice Tenzin rushed outside.

"What is it Korra?" he demanded expecting a hoard of chi blockers the way she was carrying on. When Korra saw she had Tenzin's attention she spun around and pointed at the fireball hurtling toward Aribender Island.

The airbending master called for an alarm to be raised and soon the entire little island was wide awake. All the islanders watched and the benders prepare to divert the star. Suddenly the star did something amazingly odd.

It swooped up and hovered above the island for a moment before setting down gently. It wasn't a star at all, Korra realized upon closer inspection, but some form of flying machine. A doorway opened on the side and out flew six odd looking people and a waterbender mage in training.

"Master Tenzin! Help! Tis the Lady Lujin!" she cried rushing to the airbending master. She turned to the figure standing in the doorway of the ship and waved him over. The figure lifted his feet and flew into the glowing moonlight of the courtyard and everyone gasped.

His skin was green and he had three white circles on his forehead. He clutched a girl wrapped in her green cloak and a teal and white uniform. His golden hair was short and messy while hers lay wavy down his arm and her back. He was dressed in a purple and black jumpsuit, a yellow belt on his waist gave off a strange glow that drew Korra's attention.

"Please, when she was injured she insisted on being brought here," the boy said, "Is there anything you can do for her?"

Tenzin turned to Korra, "You studied under my mother, can you heal her?"

"I'll do my best," the young Avatar said, "I am no Master Katara but I do know a thing or two."

"Very well, show our guests to the healing rooms, Jinora, please go with them," Tenzin instructed. The people native to the world gave a respectful bow to the master before following Jinora to the healing rooms with the strangers not far behind.

"You have questions," the blond girl with pink eyes in a pink and white jumpsuit with some planet on her chest stated looking at Korra and Jinora.

"Uhh…"

"I am a telepath," she said, "My name's Saturn Girl, this is Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, Bouncing Boy, Superman, Triplicate Girl, and Brainiac 5. You already know Ultimate Girl…though by a different name."

"Yes," Jinora answered, "She is the powerful Lady Lujin, here."

"So you all have some special gift? Like our bending?" Korra asked.

"I suppose you could say that," Saturn Girl said. "Some of our gifts are a natural occurrence on our planets like your bending while some of them were the cause of accidents."

"Or not so accidents," Timber Wolf growled. Saturn girl lowered her eyes sadly. None of this went unnoticed by little Jinora who looked up at the werewolf like teen and touched his arm. Timber Wolf looked down at her, his gold eyes bore into her but she just gave a little kind smile.

"Everything happens for a reason," she said, "Whether you become a monster or not is your choice." Timber Wolf gave a small smile.

"Thanks," he said. Korra smiled at the girl, showing wisdom well beyond her years.

"Here we are," Jinora said as she and Korra slid open the paper thin walls. Brainiac 5 lay Ultimate Girl on the bed. Her face twisted in pain and her hand twisted into the cloth at her stomach. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the three in the room.

"Little Jinora, Avatar Korra, it's so good to see you," she gritted out. "Brainy, you go on. Send Saturn Girl in to keep my mind still as Korra works on my body. Jinora please keep everyone out so they can work."

Jinora nodded and made her way to the screen doors. Brainiac 5 didn't move.

"I can be useful," he said, "I am not going to leave her side."

"Brainy, if you don't go I am gonna give Korra orders to kick your smart green butt out," she said, before dissolving into a coughing fit, spitting up blood. With a grim nod the young Coluan nodded and left. Saturn Girl made her way in and the only thing heard from the room was the gentle swish of water. A blue and pink glow mixed with the yellow of the candles in the room. Everyone sat patiently, eating some of the snacks Lady Pemma had brought up. Everyone except Brainiac 5 who paced, tapped at his pad that that COMPUTO downloaded onto it so he could control everything that was in his lab without being there.

"You aren't used to not doing something are you?" Jinora asked.

"Not in the least," he said. The young airbender sat back and thought a moment.

"Has Lady Lujin told you of the Hundred Years War here?" she asked. Brainiac 5 smiled softly at the kindness she was trying to show.

"Not yet."

"Shall I tell you the story?" she asked smiling. The Legionnaires nodded and settled down for the young girl's tale.

"Long ago the four nations lived in harmony, but everything changed when the firebenders attacked. Only the Avatar could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished…"

**Okay if you haven't seen **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_** and you are reading this STOP you have to know your ATLA to know your **_**Legend of Korra**_**. That is one reason…another is I am not telling Jinora's story. Next chapter is when Korra finishes up her healing session on Lujin. **


End file.
